The Bet
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Frank and Hazel make a bet about who will have the better Halloween costume, taking inspiration from their favorite tv show. Part of my Story-a-day challenge for the week leading up to Halloween!


**I'm really excited to roll out this Frazel Fanfic out. I haven't gotten to write Frazel at all, and since I love them so much I figured I wanted to change that. What's more, this spoopy Frazel story kicks off ONE WEEK OF HALLOWEEN! Every day leading up to Halloween I will be releasing a Halloween themed fanfic. We're starting out with a Percy Jackson themed story, but in the days to come we will have Teen Titans, Gravity Falls, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Over The Garden, Big Hero 6, and Ducktales! I'm really excited to kick this off, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Beast Boy's better."

"Not a chance. Raven is better."

"Honey, you know I love you, but you're daft. Absolutely daft."

"Raven is referred to as the most powerful of the Titans."

"I'd argue that Beast Boy has better control. Raven still lets her emotions occasionally influence her powers, and things get out of hand. But Beast Boy is flawless."

" _I_ would argue that her emotions are what make Raven human."

"Hazel I'm not really sure that Raven _is_ human."

"But she's better!"

"Define better. Is it in her strengths, her control, or her humanity? Because Beast Boy has all of that, plus he's funny."

"Raven is funny as well, Frank."

"Not as funny. Besides her humor is dry."

"And Beast Boy's humor is forced."

"That's a low blow, Hazel Levesque. And won't you admit that there's a certain someone who shares powers with Beast Boy that you're awfully fond of?" His lips hovered over hers. She kissed him and pulled back.

"Yes, but you're not _green_." He pulled away and huffed.

"All I'm trying to say, baby, is that my costume is going to be better than yours."

"We'll see about that."

"What are you willing to bet?" The two of them were always making up silly little bets for favors and desserts.

"Whoever has the better costume gets to pick the activities of our next date." She challenged, smiling up at him. Honestly, she could get a little competitive with this stuff, but it wasn't a big deal who won. She was really just looking forward to spending Halloween with her boyfriend.

"Who's going to be our judge?" Hazel asked.

"We can take a survey." He said.

"No way. You're a big, buff, intimidating Praetor. No way are we going to ask a biased audience whose costume they like better."

"Fine then, we'll ask Reyna."

"You _work_ with Reyna."

"Yeah, but she's super chill and impartial."

"Fine." Frank leaned down once more to kiss his girlfriend, and then shut her out of the room so he could begin working on his costume. He very much wanted to win, because Hazel always felt guilty letting him spend money on her at fancy restaurants, and often talked him out of that. When she looked up at him with those adorable eyes, he always melted and gave in to her wishes. There was nothing wrong with their picnic dates, or cuddles in the New Rome Cafe, but he wanted to spoil her. If he had a better costume, he could. He was half tempted to bribe Reyna, but that would be unfair to Hazel, and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Of course, he was intimidated by his beautiful artist girlfriend, knowing she would kill it with her costume this year.

Hazel was sketching her costume as they spoke. She had made friends with a son of Venus with serious sewing skills. Frank didn't stand a chance. And when she won, she would make him model for her sketches. She'd always have to sketch him quickly when he wasn't paying attention, or work from memory, and she wanted some posed pictures that she could frame and give him for Christmas. Maybe she could even do some paintings. That would be incredible. So she was going to bring her very best to this little bet.

* * *

"Oh my word Hazel, you look spectacular..." Frank's breath was absolutely taken away as he looked at his girlfriend in her gorgeous costume. Hazel's cheeks reddened.

"You're too sweet, your costume is incredible as well." She moved over to him and placed a hand on his chest, gazing up at him. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Maybe, but it's not just your costume... You are just legitimately the most beautiful person I know Hazel, inside and out." Hazel squeaked in surprise, stunned by the compliment.

"F-Frank... Don't say stuff like that..." She stammered, overwhelmed by his sweet words.

"My words aren't enough, Hazel... You're incredible..."

"Let's just go ask Reyna who has a better costume." She said, still overwhelmed about the compliments. Frank still felt like he couldn't say or do enough for her. She would love him no matter what he did for her, but he still wanted to do so much.

He'd really gone all out with his costume as well. While Hazel had followed the outfit design to the letter and looked stunning, he'd made sure his face was cloaked in green makeup, and his hair spray painted green. Neither of them wanted to drop the ball on their date. He kissed her one more time before they went inside to Reyna, who had reluctantly agreed to moderate.

Each was allowed to show a picture of their respective characters on their phone since Reyna hadn't watched Teen Titans. There was to be no bribery and no bickering- and no bias.

Reyna studied them carefully for a few minutes, deliberating.

"It's a great couple's costume," Reyna started, looking between the two of them.

"Thank you," They replied in unison.

"You look very pretty, Hazel."

"Thank you so much," Hazel said, blushing hard again.

"But Frank went out of his way with the hair and makeup, I really think I have to give it to him." Frank pumped the air and then scooped Hazel up and twirled her around.

"I have such plans for us!" He said, laughing and setting his girlfriend down.

"Okay, okay, you win. Thank you for helping us, Reyna."

"That's the last bet I'm helping you on Praetor Zhang and Centurion Levesque."

"Noted," Frank said sheepishly.

"Come on Hazel, let's get cocoa and candy." He took her hand and they headed out on the crisp, lovely October evening. He'd gotten her a cocoa and himself a cider before something struck her.

"You know, Reyna saying you had a better costume doesn't mean that Beast Boy is a better Titan."

"But he is!"

"No, Raven's better."

"Beast Boy is better!"


End file.
